


The Road Trip

by Sunglows



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Jared Padalecki, Dark Jared Padalecki, Dark Jensen Ackles, Established Jensen Ackles/Jared Padalecki, F/M, Female POV, Female Reader, Female reader insert, Hurt Jared Padalecki, Hurt Jensen Ackles, Jared Padalecki - Freeform, Jealous Jensen Ackles, Jense ackles - Freeform, Jensen Ackles - Freeform, Older Jared Padalecki, POV Female Character, Protective Jensen Ackles, Reader Insert, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Shy Jared Padalecki, Shy Jensen Ackles, Sick Jared Padalecki, Top Jensen Ackles, Young Jared Padalecki, Young Jensen Ackles, jared and jensen - Freeform, jensen and jared - Freeform, reader POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-21
Updated: 2017-09-25
Packaged: 2019-01-01 03:35:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12147765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunglows/pseuds/Sunglows
Summary: Road tripping is something everyone wants to do. When you finally get the chance to do it, you end up meeting two very special men in the state of Texas.





	1. Chapter 1

Road tripping was always a thing you wanted to do. Fortunately for you, once you finished college and had a useless associates degree, you decided to go road tripping to every state in the U.S. of A.

You first started in Southern California and decided you would move East, going towards Arizona, New Mexico and so on.

It was mid-July when you reached Texas, the third state you'd been to within the few days that you'd been tripping.

It wasn't a very smart idea to go in the summer, but you thought it was pretty smart at the time of planning your trip. You had just graduated college in June and you had nothing else to do with your life. Getting a college degree definitely was not a promise in finding a job in the real world.

You were in Austin, Texas, although you didn't know because you had no idea how to use an actual paper map. Your phone worked perfectly, but with the 102° weather at ten o'clock in the morning, your phone overheated and failed to work unless you put it in a cool place.

But you wanted to sight see, so stopping at a cool place wasn't on the to-do list.

You stood on the sidewalk, in a busy city apparently, people walking by and many people accidently pushing and bumping shoulders with you just to get to their destination. Car horns sounded from all around you, some louder than others.

You continued looking at the map, turning it all sorts of ways to see where you actually were. You looked up, noticing the street you were standing on was the same street on the map that you were looking at. You looked back down at the map and tried to ignore the loud car horns to focus on the map, but one specific horn just became louder and louder.

You looked up to see what the commotion was, and seen a bus driving a little too fast over the speed limit down the busy street. You looked down the street and noticed a little girl standing smack in the middle, bending over to pick up her little doll off the ground.

No one noticed but you, and you quickly wondered where her parents were.

"Hey!" You yelled to get someone's attention. You began running down the sidewalk towards the little girl yelling, but everyone just stared at you as if you were crazy.

"Little girl!"

The little girl didn't look up, instead she turned her back towards the oncoming bus and smiled at her little doll.

The bus was getting closer to her and you tried to run faster. You were able to make eye contact with the bus driver, and the driver frantically pushed on the horn, honking to get pedestrians out of the way.

You ran as fast as your legs could take you and as fast as the hot air would let you. Your heart was beating out of your chest as you tried catching up to the little girl.

You finally reached the little girl, quickly grabbing her and barely missing the bus. You tumbled to the ground as the little girl made a slight oomph sound. Your knees were scraped but the girl was clean of cuts.

You breathed a breath of relief, your heart finally coming down from the crazy high it just had.

"Oh my God, what happened?"

A deep and very raspy voice sounded from above you. You raised your hand to keep the sun away from your eyes, and a man maybe in his mid-thirties looked at the girl on the ground.

He grabbed his little girl from the ground, and she began to whimper in pain from hitting the floor.

"I'm so sorry, the bus was coming fast and she was standing right in the middle of the road."

You clambered to your feet, slightly wobbling from the adrenaline rush and got a good look at the man.

You knew him, although he didn't know you. He was Jensen Ackles and you couldn't quite believe it.

"Hey, what happened man?" None other than Jared Padalecki came running to Jensen, worry drenched on his face.

"She," Jensen began to say, but his words came out rather choked. "She saved JJ."

Jared raised his brows in surprise and pat Jensen on the back for comfort. 

"I'm sorry. I know I probably hurt her. I tried not to land on her but I did fall pretty hard." You rubbed at your elbows and noticed blood coming from both arms as well.

"Please don't apologize. It was my fault for not watching her. I turned my back one second, and the next she was under you. So thank you."

Jensen smiled at you and you smiled back at him. Jared had a huge goofy grin on his face as you stood there.

"JJ, is it true she pushed you out from in front of the bus?" Jensen asked his daughter.

She nodded her head. She was no longer crying and she lifted her head from her dad's shoulder and smiled happily at you.

You smiled back at her and rubbed her leg. "I'm glad you're okay JJ."

"I'm Jensen by the way."

Jensen reached his hand out for a shake, as did you.

"And I'm Jared," Jared quickly shot his hand out to greet yours, and you smiled as you both shook each other's hand.

"I know. I watch Supernatural. I'm Y/N. It's nice to actually meet you both."

Jensen and Jared looked at each other and gave one another a look. You couldn't tell if it was a good look or bad.

They began to talk between themselves as you waited patiently and awkwardly for them to finish their secret conversation.

In your surprise, you were actually shocked with how calm you were being. Meeting Jensen and Jared was something you had always wanted but knew you would never get because they were either always in Canada or you were just busy with school. You honestly had no idea that you would meet them both while road tripping around the states.

"Will you be available tonight?" Jared asks, suddenly taking you out of your daydream.

You nodded your head all the while making an unsure face.

"Is that a yes?" Jensen asked seriously. 

You shrugged your shoulders. "Honestly, I'm road tripping right now and I don't live here or have a place to stay."

"No worries. Do you care if we give you a place to stay?" Jared asks.

"You sure? I mean I don't want to be a burden."

Jensen laughs and placed JJ back on the floor, making sure to hold her hand. "Won't be a problem for us. Unless, you don't want to come."

"Oh no, of course I want to come! I just don't like being a burden to anyone, especially to you two."

"Well you saved my daughter, and since you're a fan of Supernatural and us, I wanted to invite you to a cast party at my house."

You smiled at them both. "Count me in then."

Jared and Jensen both gave you some money to stay at a more than decent hotel near Jensen's house. They didn't want you driving too far, so you were, at most, five minutes away.

You showered in hot water, which was something you hadn't done since you began the trip. You covered yourself in the soft hotel robe as you did your makeup and did your hair. It was still killer hot outside, so you kept your makeup to a minimum and made sure to pick all of your hair up.

The closer you got to being ready, the faster your heart began to beat and the more butterflies that began to fill your stomach. Maybe because it was the heat of the moment, no pun intended, that made you calm around Jensen and Jared. You remembered that you would always tell yourself that you would be calm and collected if you happened to ever meet them.

Eight o'clock was approaching and that was the time you planned on leaving the hotel. You put on a pair of shorts, a tank top and put on a cardigan with a half sleeve and slipped on your Converse. You left the hotel and hopped in your car, and like you assumed, you were at Jensen's house in five minutes.

His house was huge. You didn't know if you should park on the street and walk up to his house, or park in his driveway like the other cars did.

You decided the former, since it is a cast party and you're not part of the cast.

You walked up to his door and could hear voices laughing and talking, none of which sounded familiar.

You knocked on the door and waited. A few seconds passed by and no one answered the door. You knocked again, not wanting to be rude. Eventually, you tried the doorbell and a woman that you knew opened the door.

She was more beautiful in person. You hardly knew anything about Jensen's love life, but his wife sure was a beautiful woman, you almost felt jealous.

"Hey! Um, are you on the list?" She asked, lifting one eyebrow up as she eyed you up and down.

You shrugged your shoulders. "I honestly don't know. I didn't know there was going to be a list. Jensen invited me."

She chewed on her lip and then smiled widely. "Oh well, come in."

She moved out of the doorway and allowed you to walk in. People that you noticed and people you'd never seen before filled the large house. Everything in the house was white except for the stair hand rails that were covered in black.

You walked farther in, receiving smiles from random people and even from cast members. 

"This way. Jay is over here," she walked in front of you and you followed her through the crowd of people. You finally reached what looked like a game room, and seen Jensen and Jared talking to a few other females.

Jared was the first to see you and he smiled, making his eyes wrinkle the corners.

"You made it!" He said coming up to you and grabbing you into a hug.

"Sure did!" You smiled as you looked towards Jensen, who was coming up to you and embracing you in a hug.

"You guys, this is Y/N. She saved JJ this morning from a bus," Jensen announced to the other females.

"Y/N, this is my sister Mackenzie, this is Gen, this is my wife Danneel, and that is Jared's sister, Megan."

"Oh wow, nice to meet you all, especially you, Gen."

You shook every one of their hands, Gen specifically smiling larger for you.

"You girls get to know each other and get comfortable," Jensen said and then walked away.

"So, how did you meet Jensen?" Mackenzie asked you.

"Well I met him this morning but I knew who he was because I watch Supernatural," you said, feeling slightly inferior to them.

Danneel laughed. "You only met him this morning?"

"Well, yeah. I've never met him before. I just graduated college and decided to go road tripping around the states, starting with the eastern states first and making my way up and around to the middle. Texas is barely the third state that I've been to so far."

"What did you graduate with?" Megan asked menacingly.

"With an A.A. in science," you said simply.

All the girls laughed, even Gen, making you feel stupid for talking to them.

"So you're basically broke right now. I doubt you can do anything successful with that crappy degree. Acting is where the real money is," Gen stated.

All four girls laughed again, making you feel hurt. You felt embarrassed and humiliated for telling them. Of course you didn't finish telling them that you took an EMT program, certifying you as an EMT, but you knew they would have just laughed more.

You walked away, their laughs cemented into your head. You found a door that led to the backyard and went out there. Several familiar cast members were out there, but you no longer felt excited for being there.

"Is something the matter, dear?" The familiar face and voice of Ruth Connell approached you.

You shook your head, sure that you weren't convincing at all.

"You sure? I'm a good listener," she said as she took a seat next to you on the lounge chairs.

"I didn't know that I was going to come here and be criticized for my education," you simply stated to her.

"Oh no, who's criticizing you here?" Ruth's expression was hurt, and it seemed like she did actually care to hear about your problems.

"Jensen's wife and sister, and Jared's wife and sister. They put me down when they asked what degree I graduated with. It's not my fault that I didn't have enough money for acting classes. There's a reason why community colleges exist."

Your eyes began to water, but Ruth didn't know that. She placed a soft hand on your back, trying to comfort you without making you feel uncomfortable.

"Forget them. They have always been like that when a new female was added to the crew. If one of the guys brought over a female friend, they would tear her apart if she wasn't an actress. They only like the girls if they are in the acting business like we all are. Honestly, I have no problem with you being in a community college."

Ruth gave a heartwarming smile to you, making you feel better.

"Well, I originally wanted to act. But I seen how much money acting classes were and how much money it was to hire an agent. When I was in my teen years, a company actually called me back but I had no transportation and my parents said that ride would be too far. So I turned my career desire a full 360° and decided to just try to save lives for a change."

"Well whether you're an actress or part of the medical field, I'm sure you'll do a fine job."

"Thank you," you said and smiled at her.

"I'm Ruth by the way."

"I know. I'm Y/N. I really appreciate the comfort. And thanks for letting me know how those girls really are."

"No problem. Us females always have to watch out for each other, don't you think?" 

You nodded your head in agreement. You checked the time on your phone and noticed it was getting late and you still hadn't gone sight seeing.

"Ruth?" You got her attention and she turned her head.

"Hm?"

"Thank you for the talk. I really wish I could meet you all again sometime, but I have to head back to my hotel and get some rest."

You got up from your chair and began to walk away, until Ruth grabbed you by the arm.

"Well here. This is my number, and if you ever need someone to talk to or just need someone to listen, I'm only a phone call away."

You grabbed the little piece of paper from her small hand and looked up at her in happiness. You embraced her little body in a hug, feeling more comfort in her hug than anyone's ever before, and then let her go to walk away. 

You walked back into the house, quickly avoiding the four females from earlier, and walked straight up to the front door.

"Leaving so soon without saying goodbye?" Jensen said, stopping you in your tracks.

You turned to face him, and he looked slightly sad, but you weren't sure.

"I'm sorry Jensen," you walked up to him and hugged him a little longer than you did Ruth.

"Is there a reason why you were leaving without saying bye?" He pulled away from the hug, placing his hands on your shoulders. 

"I-I was, they were," you were going to tell him, but Danneel cut you off.

"She said she was late for her desperate party," Danneel laughed, but no one else did.

"Why are you acting like this? This is the reason why I'm signing those papers," Jensen said quietly to Danneel. 

Danneel rolled her eyes and strolled away.

"Was that why you were leaving?" Jensen asked you.

You nodded your head slowly, embarrassed that he would think you were a wimp for letting Danneel get to you.

"Ignore her. She's always acting like this. Come, let's get a drink."

Jensen held your hand and pulled you into the kitchen. Gen was hugging Jared when you walked in, her eyes going straight to your interlocked fingers.

"Aw," Jared said loud enough for everyone to look at you two. Embarrassed once again, you pulled your hand away from Jensen, receiving a look from him.

"It's okay. Relax," he whispered into your ear. "Take a deep breath."

You took a deep breath like he said, which did help relieve the stress of being there with judgemental females.

"What would you like to drink?" He asked as he noticed you finally relaxed.

"Surprise me," you smiled at him. He replied with a smile and turned towards the alcohol to make you a drink.

From the side of your eye, you seen Gen pull away from Jared, all the while eyeing you, until she walked out of the kitchen. You knew she was going to go tell Danneel that Jensen held your hand.

"I call this 'Duck Shit Inn'," he said handing you a drink with multiple colors. 

He had the same drink and rose his drink in a toast. You copied his actions, and you both clanked glass cups before drinking.

The drink actually wasn't half bad. "What's in this? It's really good," you told him.

"I put my secret ingredient in it," he said laughing.

You laughed back. "Okay what was it? Tequila?"

Jensen dramatically gasped, and put his hand on his chest as if he were in pain. "Who told you the secret?"

You rolled your eyes and swat his arm playfully. "You're so dumb."

The both of you continued to drink until Jared decided to ruin the fun and put all the liquor away.

"I think that's enough for the both of you," he said as he placed the last bottle in the highest cabinet in the kitchen.

"I'm not even drunk," you lied. Okay, it wasn't a full lie. You were buzzed, but not drunk.

"Yeah, what she said," Jensen put an arm around your shoulders and slumped on you. 

"No, I think you are actually drunk," you laughed at Jensen who looked completely trashed. 

"Yeah, what she said," Jared laughed as he copied Jensen's words.

Most people had left already, but there were still a hand full of people hanging out, not to mention the women you thought would be lovely people.

"Help me get him to his room, please?" Jared desperately asked you.

You nodded your head and Jared walked to the other side of Jensen, swinging his arm over his shoulder. 

The both of you walked up the long staircase in the large home. You followed Jared as he pulled Jensen to the right, where a long hallway was ahead of you three.

"This way," Jared pulled Jensen through one of the doors, as you began to struggle to hold Jensen up.

His room was completely white, just like the rest of his house. He had white walls, white bed sheets, white furniture. He has kids, so you were quite surprised with how clean everything was. You didn't even have kids and your black furniture back home was stained somehow.

You and Jared finally reached Jensen's bed, and you released him, without any control, from your shoulders.

Jensen flopped hard on the bed, causing Jared to burst out in laughter. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't be laughing but that was hilarious."

His contagious laugh began to make you laugh, and suddenly it became hard to stop.

You were red in the face and tears were coming from Jared's face. Just remembering the way Jensen fell onto the bed kept Jared from stopping his laughter. 

A door quickly and loudly opened, revealing Gen, her face mad with anger.

"What are you two doing!?" She yelled, practically waking Jensen from his alcoholic coma.

"Chill, we were laughing," Jared said, his laughter coming to a halt.

Gen rolled her eyes and walked away, stomping as she left the room.

"What's your wife's problem?" You asked.

"Wife?" He scoffed. "She is not my wife. Barely even my girlfriend. She's cool sometimes, but definitely a nut case."

Jared began turning Jensen's body around vertically. 

"Do you guys always pick the crazy ones?" You asked as you began to take off Jensen's shoes. 

Jared raised his eyebrows. "Huh, yeah. We try to avoid it, but it just happens. We're dating actresses, and they sure can act through a relationship."

"Must be tough," you said as you took the last shoe off of the drunken man.

You saw Jared trying to stick Jensen underneath his blankets, so you walked to the other side and helped him with ease.

"I can tell he likes you," Jared stated unexpectedly.

He stared at his friend deeply, as if he was his brother.

"Yeah, I like him too. I like both of you," you said smiling at drunk Jensen asleep on the bed.

"No," he said, "I mean he likes you."

You furrowed your eyebrows and looked at Jared in confusion. "Why do you say that?"

"Well you did save his daughter. You're not crazy, you're a sweet person, not to mention, you're pretty hot."

Blush crept up to your cheeks, making you more red than ever. "Ha, thanks," you said awkwardly. 

"And that," he said pointing to your red face, "would make Jensen melt right on the spot. He has a thing for girls who blush at compliments."

The both of you stood there, in a comfortable silence. You finally spoke up, the long silence making your voice sound louder than usual.

"It's getting late now, and I should go."

You began walking out before Jared called out to you.

"Will we see you tomorrow?" He asked giving you the famous Sam Winchester puppy dog eyes.

You simply shrugged your shoulders. "I don't know," you said, and you walked out of the room and out of the house.


	2. The Road Trip

You woke up the next morning wondering where the hell you were. You usually slept in your car or in a cheap motel, but this was a hotel and had at least five stars.

You adjusted to your environment and then remembered the night before. You actually met the famous J-Rod and Jackles, as well as other cast members. Although what should have been a happy night, turned out to be depressingly terrible. Aside from drinking with Jensen and putting drunk Jensen to sleep with Jared, everything else that night was unfortunately unexpected.

You turned over in the bed, and noticed the small piece of paper Ruth gave you the night before. You wanted to call her, but didn't want to bug her at the same time.

You turned around again in bed, your back now facing towards the phone number. You tried going back to sleep, but your mind kept nagging you to call her. You didn't have to call her, you just wanted to call her and talk to her.

You decided you most likely wouldn't be able to go back to sleep. With a sigh, you got up and out of bed and showered and got dressed for the day

The phone number on the nightstand continued to nag at you, so you grabbed the number and decided to just call Ruth from your cell.

"Hello?" Ruth answered sweetly.

"Hi, Ruth? This is Y/N. We met last night?"

"Oh yes! I remember you. Is there anything wrong sweetheart?" Her voice went up a few octaves when she realized who was calling her.

"No, nothing's wrong really. I just felt like talking to someone."

"Okay, not a problem. I'm not busy doing anything right now. So tell me, how did you like the party last night? I know you left kind of early."

"Actually, Jensen convinced me to stay longer."

"Oh did he now? He's such a lovely lad," she said laughing. 

"Yeah he's a cool guy. But the girls that he invited over were pretty crazy."

You suddenly remembered what Jensen told Daneel when he whispered to her the night before.

"Why are you acting like this? This is the reason why I'm signing those papers."

"Hey Ruth? Do you know if Jensen is divorcing his wife? I know it's kind of nosy to ask but I just heard something yesterday that made it seem like he was."

"Hm, I'm not sure, dear. He's very private with his personal life. He doesn't tell anyone anything, unless you're Jared."

There was silence on the phone. You didn't know what else to say and suddenly you regretted calling Ruth.

"Are you growing feelings for the man?" She says suddenly. 

You were quiet for a few seconds, hesitating to answer truthfully or just lie. "I-I don't know. I'm most likely not considering I just met him yesterday morning."

"Dear, feelings grow as fast as weeds. If you have a beautiful heart, someone will fall in love with you quickly, and Jensen definitely has a heart made out of gold."

You began to question yourself. Can you actually have feelings for him already?

"You don't think it's kind of ridiculous to have feelings for someone you barely met?" You asked her.

She laughed softly, not in a mimick way, but more in a comforting way. "No, dear. Love waits for no one."

"But I don't love-"

"You don't have to love him. Love at first sight is realizing you have feelings for someone as soon as you meet them. It doesn't necessarily mean you fall in love with them as soon as you see them."

"Well it doesn't matter anyway. I won't ever see them again. I'm continuing my road trip around the states today," you told her.

"Aw, I was hoping to see you again. It was lovely talking to you and I certainly do appreciate that you called me today. I'm an aging woman, and the older I get, the more I love phone calls," she laughed.

The both of you continued to talk for a few more minutes until you decided that you had to go and pack your things up.

It took about an hour to pack your bags. You brought so many clothes with you on your trip that you're actually regretting it. Once you finally zipped up your last bag after wrestling with it to close, your cell phone began to ring.

You looked at it with uncertainty; you weren't expecting any calls. The ringing becoming annoying, you walked up to the phone and brought it to your ear.

"Y/N?" The familiar deep voice asked.

"Who is this?" You asked more confused now.

"It's Jensen! Please tell me you remember me."

You laughed at his assumption. "Of course I do. How did you get my number?"

"Um," he paused. "Ruth?"

"Ruth gave it to you?" You asked shocked. 

"Yes. I hope you're not mad," Jensen said timidly.

"No, of course not. What's up?"

"Okay so," he began to say, "I'm having a pool party at my house right now. Do you want to come over?"

You hesitated to answer. If you go hang out with Jensen again, you won't be able to sight see. Which is more important? Hanging with Jensen or sight seeing?

"Okay I'll be there," you replied several seconds later. 

"Oh okay good," he said letting out a breath.

The both of you said goodbye and hung up. You opened up your bags again, throwing your clothes all over the hotel searching for your bikini.

You finally found it in one of your big bags on the bottom. Of course.

You drove to Jensen's house but this time parked in the driveway. Cars from the night before were parked in the same spot and you wondered if some people stood over night.

You walked up to the door and turned the knob. To your surprise, it was unlocked. The inside of the house was quiet and you didn't hear any voices.

"Hello? Jensen?" You called out.

You began walking slowly, not sure where the pool actually was. The backyard you went in yesterday definitely did not have a pool in it.

You began to look around, when a pair of hands instantly went across your eyes.

"Jensen?" You asked out loud.

"Try again," the deep voice said.

"Jared?" You tried again.

"Ding, ding, ding, ding! We have a winner!" Jared removed his hands from your eyes and you turned around to see a shirtless Jared in swim shorts.

You raised your eyebrows in awe, and Jared laughed at your expression. 

"You look, wow," you said.

"Thanks. You look wow yourself," Jared said checking you out.

You rolled your eyes and giggled like an embarrassing girl scout.

"Right well I have to use the restroom," Jared said urgently.

"Why didn't you just go in the pool?" You asked confused.

Jared grimaced. "I don't have to pee."

Your eyes went wide. "Oh, I'm sorry for holding you up then!"

Jared quickly ran to the bathroom, and all you did was laugh.

"Alright, so where is this pool at," you said to yourself.

You began walking around the house, searching for another backyard. You weren't sure if you walked into the same living room or if they were different ones. Several minutes later, Jared found you in the living room. 

"What are you doing in here, the pool's out back?" He said pointing in the opposite direction. 

"That's the problem. Where exactly is 'out back'?"

Jared grabbed your hand, and for the first time, you noticed how extremely large he was compared to you. His hands were about three times as big as yours.

The both of you finally reached the backyard that you were at yesterday. "Jar, I was here yesterday and I didn't see a pool."

"Because it was covered," he said as he walked outside still holding your hand.

You quickly pulled away before anyone could see, and you walked outside to see over fifty people in and around the pool. You hadn't realized how large the backyard was the night before, but then again, it was also dark out.

"Y/N! You made it!" Jensen said walking up to you completely wet. He hugged you, quickly submerging you in water with his wet body, and laughed when he noticed how wet you were and you weren't even in the water yet.

Jared walked away and jumped in the pool and left Jensen and you alone to the side.

"I'm so happy you came," Jensen said rubbing your arm. 

"I'm happy I came too," you brought your hand up to Jensen's and kept it there.

"Come on, let's have some fun."

Your whole day was filled with hanging out with Supernatural cast members and having fun in the pool with Jared and Jensen. Ruth was surprisingly there as well.

"Want to play chicken fight?" Ruth came up to you and asked you with a devilish grin.

"Oh no thank you," you said shyly. You hated that game. Especially in the past when you were overweight and broke Timmy's neck in highschool. 

"Come on, it will be fun. You can get on Jensen's neck and I will get on Jared's?"

You slowly began to swim away. "I don't think that's a very good idea-"

"What's not a good idea?" Jared asked from behind you.

"Playing chicken fight," Ruth said to him.

"I love that game! Hey Jay! Want to play chicken fight with Ruth, Y/N, and I?" Jared shouted from across the pool. 

You looked at Jensen and he gave a two thumbs up to Jared.

"Wait, no I didn't-"

"So you're going with me or with Jensen?" Jared interrupted you.

Ruth began to speak. "You and I are partners and she's partners with Jensen."

You were definitely not looking forward to playing the stupid game when Jensen swam up to the three of you.

Jared stated that you and Jensen were partners and Jensen looked at you with a wide flirty smile, causing butterflies to swim through your stomach.

"Alright, so how do you want to get on?" Jensen asked you. 

"I don't think this is a good idea, Jensen," you said quietly. "I broke a kids neck in high school from playing this stupid game."

Jensen warmly smiled at you. "Yeah but he also probably never benched two-ninety like I can," he said flexing his arm muscles.

"Take a little squeeze," he flirted.

You smiled and laughed at how corny he was being and squeezed his hard muscle. "Okay fine, you're right. Let's go to the shallow and I'll get out and get on your shoulders while you stay in the water."

You quickly got out of the pool and waited for Jensen to put his back up against the pool wall. You carefully sat down on the floor and placed your legs over his shoulders. This simple position felt intimate, but you knew it was nothing more than a stupid pool game.

You got comfortable on Jensen's neck, careful not to move too hard so you don't break his neck too. He placed his large hands on your calves, gently caressing them as you seated on his shoulders. You were so relieved that you actually remembered to shave.

"Ready?" He asked.

"Ready," you replied

Jensen slowly pulled away from the wall and you slightly wobbled but gained your balance. You approached Ruth and Jared, Ruth giving you a wide toothy grin.

"Okay, on our marks. Get set. Fight!"

You and Ruth grabbed for each other's hands as Jared and Jensen began wrestling with their hands too. Every one was moving everywhere and you almost lost your balance when Ruth went forward and pushed you. She almost lost her balance moving too forward, so you went for her and pulled her arms toward you, sending her crashing forward and into the water with Jared. 

"Yay! We won!" You shouted down to Jensen.

"Alright!" He said. He gave you his hand and you high fived him.

Jensen went underwater and you climbed off of him. He came above the water and was smiling like a little kid.

"I knew we would win!" He said happily.

You watched as Jared and Ruth came above the water, laughing harder than ever.

"Alright guys. We get it, you won." Jared said shaking the water off of his hair like a dog.

"That was actually fun and intense," you said to Ruth. 

"I knew you would have fun," she winked at you. 

Jared and Ruth both went their separate ways in the pool, leaving you and Jensen alone on the other side of the pool. 

From the side of your eye, you can see Jensen just staring at you. You looked at him, expecting him to look away, but he didn't, so you looked away. 

"What are you staring at?" You asked embarrassed?

"What I can't stare?" He asked smiling.

"No, you can't Jensen! Stop staring at me or I will swim away!" You said swatting his arm.

"Oh so you feel my biceps once and now you think you're entitled to touch them whenever," he said laughing.

You began to laugh with him. "Like I said before, you're so dumb."

It began to get later, and you knew you would have to leave sooner or later. 

The sun was setting but it was still humid. You were now just relaxing in the backyard alone, while everyone else was in the cool house.

You heard the back door open, wondering who it was but not caring enough to actually check. Several whispers later, you lifted your head and your sunglasses to see that the four evil females from the night before were now outside staring and glaring at you.

You scoffed and rolled your eyes, continuing to relax on the chair.

"Should we tell her?" One of them says.

"No don't tell her," another one whispers.

"Why do you care anyway?" Another voice asks slightly louder.

You look up again at the girls and their mouths sudden clamped up. You grabbed your towel and your bag, and you approached them in confidence.

"S'there something you girls would like to tell me?" You asked lifting your sunglasses to your head.

"Should we tell her?" Gen asked Daneel.

Daneel shook her head. "No."

"Tell me what?" You demanded a little louder.

Mackenzie looked at them before speaking. "Jensen. We heard him say that he was going to help you get into acting."

"Acting? Why would he do that for?" You were confused. You never spoke to Jensen about wanting to act in your past years. You only told one person, but then again, that one person also gave him your cell number.

"Apparently you keep acting desperate and you've been begging him to help you out. Poor thing," Daneel said and they all laughed.

You rolled your eyes and you walked away from the four girls and walked inside the house. You didn't see Jensen anywhere and you didn't really know where the bathroom was to change into dry clothes.

So you went to the only room that you knew in the house.

You walked up the stairs, moving out of the way from the people walking down the stairs. You approached the familiar hallway from the night before, and walked up to the same familiar door. 

To your relief, no one was in there. You closed the door softly and walked up to the large bed. You placed your bag on top and brought out your dry clothes. You turned your back towards the door, just in case someone barged in.

You released the string from your bikini top and let it fall loose around your body. You did the same to the bikini bottom and let it fall to your feet. Quickly grabbing your towel, you dried your body from your wet clothes and quickly grabbed your dry clothes to put on.

Not moving quick enough, someone barged into the room, catching you completely off guard, causing you to scream in terror. You lowered yourself so the person at the door couldn't see your bare body. You noticed it was Jensen at the door and he was staring at you in shock.

"I'm so sorry! No one was in here and I was going to quickly change, and I didn't know where the bath-"

Jensen was in a trance and he wasn't paying any attention to the words that were coming out of your mouth.

Continuing to duck behind the bed, you struggled to put your clothes on as Jensen never actually left the doorway, still in a trance from who the hell knows what.

You were officially dressed and you grabbed your bag and towel and walked up to him. "Hello? Jensen? You there?"

He ignored you and continued to stare at blank space. You shrugged your shoulders and walked back downstairs to join everyone else.

"What were you doing upstairs?" Jared asked as he seen you walking down.

"I was changing in Jensen's room," you said placing your bag on the floor.

"But he went up there like ten minutes ago," Jared furrowed his eyebrows in confusion.

"Yeah, he almost seen me naked. When he barged into his room like a psycho, I hid behind his bed. But he was like stuck in a trance or something. He was being weird."

Jared smiled and winked at you. "He seen you naked."

"No he didn't. I hid myself before he did," you told him.

He shook his head. "No, I've known him for twelve years going on thirteen. I know what he's like."

You shook your head back. "And I know what happened."

Jared raised his hands in surrender. "Alright, don't shoot."

You rolled your eyes at him as he walked away with his drink.

Jensen had a clock nowhere in his house and you had no idea what time it was. You walked over to your bag to get your phone when you noticed it wasn't in there. You frantically began looking everywhere in your bag, searching your pockets and not finding anything.

You assumed you might have left it in Jensen's room, so you walked back up the stairs and into his room. He was no longer standing in the doorway and you had no idea where he had went because you never seen him go downstairs.

You walked around to his bed where you were changing and found your cell phone on the bed and your bikini top and bottom on the floor.

"Oops, forgot those," you said to yourself. You quickly grabbed your clothes and your phone and turned around to walk away.

Before you could actually go anywhere, Jensen was standing behind you. In an instant, Jensen grabbed your face with his large hands and kissed you long and hard. 

You almost forgot what you were in the room for because you accidently dropped your things as Jensen continued to kiss you. 

It was a great kiss. You didn't want it to stop. He wrapped his arms around your waist. At first you didn't know what to do with your hands. Then you decided to place them over his shoulders and push yourself into him even more.

The longer you kissed him the more it felt like you were the only two people in the house. He gently pulled away, out of breath and hair in a muss.

You must have looked the same way, because he grabbed you once more, and kissed you, this time harder. It almost felt like he didn't want to lose you.

This time, you pulled away first. "What was that for?" You asked out of breath.

"I've been wanting to do that since yesterday. And then I accidently seen you naked," he paused, and then continued. "I'm sorry if I over stepped my boundaries."

You shook your head. "So you see me naked once and you think you're entitled to kiss me?" You laughed, and then continued to talk. "It's fine really. You're a really good kisser."

Jensen laughed and then smiled at you but then frowned. "We won't see each other anytime soon, right? Because you're road tripping and you live in California."

You dolefully nodded your head. "Yeah, I'm sorry I wish I could stay. But I have my family and home in California."

"Well then I'm glad I was able to spend your two days of Texas with you, even though you didn't get to sight see."

You looked up at him and brought your hand up to his face and caressed his cheek. "The past two days might have been better than any sight I can see. I had a really great time, Jen."

You remembered what the girls told you outside and decided to bring it up. "Is it true you were going to help me get into acting?"

Jensen's eyes went wide in surprise and he hesitated to answer. "How did you-"

"The four girls. Megan, Mackenzie, Gen and Daneel. They were discussing it in front of me and then Mackenzie decided to tell me."

Jensen forced a fake smile. "Yeah I was going to actually tell you later on, but I see now I don't have to. But yeah, whenever you're ready, maybe after your road trip, you can give me a call if acting is still something you want to do."

"Ruth told you, didn't she," you smiled at him.

He nodded his head and smiled back. "Ruth told me."

The both of you walked downstairs and you noticed everyone was gathered in the living room.

"Get ready for the picture!" Someone shouted at you and Jensen.

The both of you rushed to get in front of the camera smiling and laughing as everyone made dumb faces and stupid poses for the camera. Several photo shots later, someone shouted, "Kissing time!"

Everyone grabbed a person and kissed them on the cheek, and you didn't know who to grab. Someone came up from behind you and grabbed you, kissing you on the lips. You noticed the camera flash go off, and you opened your eyes to see it was exactly who you expected it to be.

Jensen.


End file.
